Captain, May I Date Your Brother?
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: "Captain Levi... I've been thinking." "That's dangerous." "I know... I want to date your brother."... "Captain Levi?" "I suggest running, right now."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Kay, do we understand one another?**

**Warnings: yaoi, violence, death, sex...**

* * *

><p><strong>So this was requested by my friend MaxAngelOfDeath as a Torturous Loves idea, but I couldn't leave this as a oneshot, so here it is!<strong>

**Love, Keta**

* * *

><p>Prologue: Anything for You<p>

"Big brother, where Mama and Papa?" Large gray eyes peer up with curiosity and fear as their owner's brother cradles him gently, trying to keep the five year old from being jostled too much by the wagon and tare the fragile bandages that Levi plastered on the gaping tear in the child's side. "Why they not with us?"

The teenager sighs softly before answering, because he doesn't want to be judged by the other orphan's heading into Wall Rose. "They're gone... That's all there is to it, Allen... I'm taking care of you now." Levi wonders, as he looks down upon the pale child with hair white from shock and boundless innocence in molten eyes, how it is that they alone survived the attack that claimed the lives of their parents and the scout regiment they belonged to. A deep frown crosses his features as he remembers how a six meter titan had ignores everyone else in order to get to his brother, how it bit their mother in half when she leapt to protect them, and it only increases as he remembers how the boy came across his wound; it was the result of the malfunctioning gear from their father's corpse, but, even as broken as it was, it saved their lives. "No matter what happens, I'll protect you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: We Call Him Levi Jr.

**_Don't back up, your ass is to the wall again and_**

**_ Aren't you sick of wasting so much time?_**

**_ And yes it's true you're a fool if you think you were born_**

**_ To be waiting while you're hating what you're waiting for_**

**_ It's time to take ahold of what belongs to me_**

**_ It's time to walk away with no apologies_**

**_ These voices in the mirror start quietly_**

**_ And now they're screaming back at me_**

**_-_** **_Birthright (Celldweller)_**

His shoes click on the floor, a sharp sound that echoes through the hallways and makes everyone get out of his way. The captain barely pays attention to the other scouts as he sets out for the dungeons and the teenager that's just about to go to sleep, and when he gets there, Levi knocks on the door raptly. He doesn't have to wait long before the door is opened, and to his mild surprise, Eren's yawning, sleepy face is there in a few seconds.

"What is it, captain?" he asks and covers his mouth to keep his germs from touching his leader.

"Tomorrow, we'll be heading back into Wall Rose after breakfast. I expect you to be ready to leave no later than midday; if we're late because of you, I'll flay you before you can say, 'sorry'. That being said, goodnight. We have a long day ahead of us." Levi starts to walk away then, his head muddled with excitement, and he wonders what the next day will bring.

"If you don't mind me asking," Eren calls out, stopping Levi in his tracks, "why're we heading back into Rose?"

The short man scoffs and turns slightly back to look the titan shifter dead in the eye. "My brother's graduating from the Academy early, and I need to pick him up. He'll be a part of our regimen…"

* * *

><p>"Did you guys know that Captain Levi has a brother?"<p>

When Eren brought his question up to the other scouts in the mess hall, he never thought he would be exposed to so much joyous exclamations. Hanaji's, in particular, made him more curious than before to meet the new recruit. "Don't tell me Levi Jr.'s coming to grace us with his presence! Actually, please tell me that, lie if you have to!"

"Um, the captain told me that we're going to go get him after breakfast. He said that he's going to join the Scouts…"

The table goes deadly silent, and Oluo looks right at Petra before asking, "don't tell me you talked the captain into letting Allen join… If something happens, we'll all get flayed because of you!"

Petra scowls and brushes a lock of her dirty blond/brown hair out of her face before retorting. "Did you ever expect that boy would be anything other than what his big brother and parents were? If you did, you're a bigger idiot than I ever thought, and the next time a titan comes around, I expect that you'll be a snack." She turns back to the raven teenager, smile returning slowly. "I can't believe that the captain trusts you enough to go with him to collect his baby brother… That's a huge honor, Eren! Most people never get to hang out with Levi Jr., let alone hang out with him with the captain only. You'll probably make friends with him, and when it comes to friends in your age group, Levi Jr.'s the best."

"Why do you guys call him that?" Eren inquires as he stands up, biting into his half-eaten muffin.

The first person to down their food fast enough is the ecstatic scientist herself, and she with gusto explains that, "Allen completely idolizes his brother… It puts all other Levi fangirls and fanboys to shame, but that kind of has to do with the 'my brother is completely awesome and everyone talks about him all of the time' thing that he's had to deal with since Erwin pulled them out of the Underground. After all that they've been through, and since they didn't have anyone to take care of them for a long time, the only role model he had is Levi."

"He acts just like him," Oluo bemoans. "He can be mean and strict… He's a clean freak too!" Eren laughs all the way out to the stables with the look on the man's face stuck in his mind, and at midday, he and the captain head back to Wall Rose.

* * *

><p>From the moment their horses step foot out of the courtyard, Eren can tell that his captain is nervous. "What's wrong?" he asks.<p>

"Nothing," Levi returns quickly, too quickly for the teenager's liking, and the older man knows it. "I just... I didn't want Allen to come here. That's my-"

"Little brother's name, I know. Hanji told me."

The normal frown morphs into a scowl of absolute displeasure when Levi hears this, and he makes a mental note to talk to the brunette scientist when he returns. "I should have suspected... I guess you know everything about the two of us now."

"Not really," Eren admits. "They didn't want to tell me a lot."

"Good," Levi replies but his frown doesn't lessen. "Did they tell you that my brother doesn't look like other people?"

"No."

"Well, then when we get there, please control your surprise."

* * *

><p>Wall Rose is just as imposing as it ever was, and as they ride through the checkpoint, Eren remembers how trapped he felt there and in Wall Maria as a child. The streets are packed with families and shopkeepers that suddenly stop when the two scouts come into view. People point at them, and children come running in hopes of seeing their hero, Captain Levi who never shows fear in the face of danger! However, Eren can see the agitation in the tiniest adjustments to the stoic expression on the man's face, and he knows that the ride has taken too long for his peace of mind.<p>

Yet, the Academy isn't that long of a walk, and as Eren and Levi approach, they can see a figure in the scout regimen's uniform standing at the stairs by himself, a green umbrella held over his head to shield him from the rain that's just starting to fall down. "Allen," Levi murmurs, elation breaking into his normal tone, and he stops and opens his arms, prompting his younger brother to dive into them and cast the umbrella to the ground with a loud thump that echoes in the emptying courtyard. "I've missed you."

"Me too," Allen replies as they break apart, and for the first time, Eren can finally get a good look at his superior's brother. "Who're you?"

"Eren Yeager," the brunette teenager answers.

"Ah..." A dark grin breaks across the albino's face. "You're the one who can turn into a Titan."


	3. Chapter 3

** RAGNOROKgirl564: *laughs***

**MaxAngelOfDeath: you're silly.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so glad you're all liking this!<strong>

**Love, Keta**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Brother Mine<p>

**_Cold are the bones of thy soldiers._**

**_ Longing for home, their little paradise._**

**_ I don't feel redemption on their side_**

**_ Fallen from grace, help me rise again._**

**_ Fallen from grace, help me through._**

**_-Grace (Within Temptation)_**

Knowing that he would one day be a scout, the Academy had allowed Allen to keep his horse on campus, and Timcampy, a beautiful Palomino with a headstrong and high-spirited personality, knows exactly who he's supposed to ride beside. This is how Eren winds up staring at Allen's back for the better part of a couple of hours. The whitette talks in a hushed voice to Levi, but Eren can still hear the amusement coming from them before it goes deadly serious. He thinks about backing off so that they can talk in private, but before he can, Timcampy and Allen take off ahead of them and Levi drops back to talk to his subordinate.

"Where's Allen going?"

"To find us a place to sleep," the shorter male replies, never taking his eyes off of the path. "I have something to ask of you, Eren." Levi looks over then to watch the other teenager nod. "Please pay my brother no mind. He's flirtatious to a point of sexual and romantic implications without meaning anything by it. I don't know how many hearts he's broken because he had to admit that he didn't really like someone. He'll probably end up flirting with you, just to spite me..."

"Why would flirting with me spite you?"

The captain sighs and admits, "because I told him to leave you alone… Just in case the decision to keep you alive fell through. I don't want him to be caught in the cross fire, and… I told him that…"

"That you're sleeping with Commander Erwin," Eren supplies and quickly ushers Cricket to get them out of the blast range as the stoic captain's facial expression opens with surprise and closes in intense rage.

Levi chases after the teenager, the intention to murder him evident on his face, and the smaller man tries to calm down and keep from yelling. He fails miserably less than a minute later, his voice echoing enough that Allen's laughing from the clearing that he found. _"Who the hell told you I was sleeping with him?!"_

* * *

><p>'This trip can't possibly take much longer, can it?' Despite the fact that he knows his captain's answer to this question, Eren wonders if he should ask as they continue on. He watches the albino teenager and wonders how it's possible for anyone to be shorter than one of the smallest adults that he's ever met. He wonders if their parents were short and weighed the same as a little girl that's just hitting puberty, and then he contemplates the likelihood of Allen being another natural with the 3DGM gear.<p>

"What are you thinking so hard about?" The subject of his wandering mind comes up beside him then, silver eyes glittering with amusement. "Your brain could end up short circuiting."

Eren laughs and answers, "nothing of importance. It was just wandering."

"Levi doesn't particularly like it when I allow my mind to wander. He says that I get bad ideas." He sighs and looks down at his horse with an odd look on his face. "Timcampy, keep up with Cricket; I'm going to see if they're still being meticulous about training." Confusion crosses the brunette's face, but before he can ask, the albino tells him, "move up slightly so I don't fall off of her."

Knowing what he means then, Eren does what he asks and reaches down to pat Cricket's neck and keep her calm, and the next thing he knows, Allen's right behind him with his arms wrapped around the teenager to keep him on Cricket's rump. "Comfy?" he asks, laughing softly.

"Yep," he chirps. "You can sit down now."

"How long are you planning on being attached to me?"

"Until I can see Petra and Zoe again!"

* * *

><p>The three scouts arrive at the old castle around noon to a gathering of those who couldn't wait much longer to see the albino again. The moment Allen slips off of Cricket with Eren's help, to Levi's annoyance at his brother's decision to ignore his warning, Petra comes running out of the crowd to hug the smaller teenager. "Oh, you've been away so long, Levi Jr!"<p>

The next sound comes from Oluo who can't keep from laughing when he sees Allen roll his eyes and playfully struggle to get away. "I think he's outgrown our nickname for him."

"But I'm still going to call him that!" Zoe cries and snatches the whitette from her friend to smother him in another hug that borders on torturously tight, and this time, the albino actually tries to free himself from her hold. "Sometimes, I forget just how adorably alike our captain you are! I remember how cute you were when you were little, don't you Petra?"

The whitette's struggle increases dramatically as his face goes paler than before. "Big brother! Save me from her! She'll dress me up as a girl again!"

Levi chuckles and pointedly walks away, calling over his shoulder, "you do make a cute girl, Allen. I'm sure that your new friend would agree!"

Realizing that his brother won't help him in retaliation for his decision to ignore Levi's warning about befriending the titan shifter, Allen pouts and remembers with a small, sadistic grin. "Zoe… Eren promised that he would help me get settled in… If I promise to come see you later, will you let me go now?"

"Alright, alright…" The brunette scientist releases him from her hold but turns to the brunette teenager with a fierce glare. "Make sure that his room isn't too far away from Levi's; no one likes it when he can't find Allen… No one."

* * *

><p>Levi sighs and sits down in the chair across from Erwin who laces his fingers together under his head. "Aren't you happy, my friend?" the blonde commander asks. "You can finally look after Allen like you've always wanted to."<p>

"And what if something happens to him, or everyone dies because I decided to bring him into the fold."

"That won't happen. Allen's more than capable of living up to your high expectations of him."

"Yes, but you know how titans love to chase after him solely." Levi looks down at his hands, remembering the day when they were stained with his brother's blood. "The only other time I've seen them flock to someone like that was when we met Yeager. Like they think that he's not what he appears to be. Our parents died because of that… What if I lose him too? What if we are met with a challenge that we cannot defeat because we bring him with us?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Kusabiishi: Thanks!**

**lany-chan: Thank you, and I will try.**

**MaxAngelOfDeath: Maybe later... And possibly later. And later. The answer to everything is later**

* * *

><p><strong>Does anyone else hate the Female Titan arc? Or is it just me.<strong>

**Love, Keta**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The First Mission<p>

**_Arise, arise seaman arise _**

**_ Each does it in his own way_**

**_ One thrusts the spear into a man_**

**_ Another then into the fish_**

**_Arise, arise seaman arise _**

**_ And the waves cry softly_**

**_ In their blood a spear is lodged_**

**_ They bleed softly into the ocean_**

**_Arise, arise seaman arise _**

**_ And the waves cry softly_**

**_ In their heart a spear is lodged_**

**_ They bleed themselves dry on the shore_**

**_-Reise Reise (Rammstein)_**

There's a loud crash in the forest as Allen chases after Eren, who's trying to get to his friends. The whitette absently wonders if his brother is freaking out about his absence from his side, but he cannot stop himself from continuing on. There's a morbid type of curiosity inside of him to see the titan that had saved humans, and he knows, from stories passed around in the night, that other, real, titans will attack the brunette because they know that he's really a human. He hears a scream, high-pitched, a woman's cry of pain, and he curls his hands into fists, imagining the sound of bones crunching under the pressure of an inhuman grip or large teeth. He sees Eren stiffen slightly, just enough that the pattern of his movement is altered slightly, and he curses the sudden onslaught of titans that fell upon them.

"Is it my fault?" he whispers, silver eyes straying to the forest and the eyes that start to peak out as he and Eren change course to slay the giants. "Did they come because of me?"

* * *

><p>Hiding in a tree about ten meters from the fight, Allen watches with clasped hands as Eren fights a decidedly feminine-looking titan, and he listens to the sounds of battle around him without ever turning his attention from the brutal fight in front of them. He recalls how the other teenager had tried to do things the way that the other Survey Corps members had wanted, and how Allen had stayed away as they bade, only to lose three people that he had thought of as family. He feels hollow inside, like a piece of him has died alongside of them. "How could this have happened? Why does everyone die when they get close to me?"<p>

From his safe place, he studies the two titans, absently noting the similar features, albeit somewhat exaggerated, between Eren and the Rogue Titan, and he sees the way that Eren learned to fight every time it moves. He looks at his friend's assailant, intending to find a weakness for Eren to exploit when he sees someone else in it.

"Annie Leonhart," the whitette says to himself, remembering the young woman that he had seen during his stay in the Academy. He notes the similarities in their fighting style and the intelligence in the titan's eyes, and as she traps Eren after the brunette succumbs to exhaustion, the albino loses what's left of his stillness. "Let him go!" he shouts and swings out of the tree at the same time Mikasa attacks the titan to save her adoptive brother.

When the Female Titan opens her mouth to scream in anger, Allen dives in to pull his friend from his impromptu cage, and they come to the ground, landing near the corpses of the other scouts. The albino looks up as the other recruits pour in to help her, and he, overcome with grief, reaches out to touch the woman that he had been chatting with earlier in the day. "She's dead," Allen whispers to the empty air and cradles Petra's still form to his chest. "They're all dead, big brother…" The albino stands up and unsheathes his blades when the Female Titan's left alone because of a sudden onslaught of another horde that had come at her scream, much to Annie's surprise and fright as she looks at the obviously deadly fourteen year-old. "You killed them." There's no anger in him, but she can see the deadened coldness. "I've lost everyone that I've ever cared about but my brother and Eren now."

'Who are you?' her eyes ask, and she moves into her signature fighting position.

"You're Annie Leonhart, aren't you?" He doesn't wait for her response as he walks forward. "My name is Allen Ackerman… and I'm contemplating how your end will come about."


	5. Chapter 5

**RAGNOROKgirl564: yeah... but it had to happen *sad face***

**MaxAngelOfDeath: I know! I know! I think so too!**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... Here we go.<strong>

**Love, Keta**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: To Comfort a Cadet<p>

**_Good morning day_**

**_Sorry I'm not there_**

**_But all my favorite friends_**

**_Vanished, in the air_**

**_It's hard to fly when you can't even run_**

**_Once I had the world, but now I've got no one_**

**_-Drown (Three Days Grace)_**

"Everyone dies, you might as well get used to that fact. Or maybe children like you shouldn't be allowed to fight…"

Allen gnashes his teeth together and balls his hands into fists as he looks up at the dark haired man, and he wonders if it's possible for so much dickhead to be put into one man. He wonders if this is the kind of person that takes his subordinates out onto the battlefield and walks away, not caring if they'll ever return. "Maybe you should go spend some time with real people before you ever say something like that to me again!"

"I do spend time with real people. You're the one that likes to be around half-titan monstrosities. I think they should have killed him when they had the- oof!" His words are cut off by the fist that catches him in the stomach and knocks him into the wall, and fear grows in his mind as he looks up at teenager who had allegedly killed eleven men in the Underground. "Please don't kill me!"

"To kill you would be so very annoying… I don't particularly want to right now, but if you open your mouth again, I'll rip your head off."He doesn't want to talk to his brother. He knows that Levi will want to talk about the others, and he won't be able to contain his grief. He wants to be strong, and he won't let the last of his family see him fall. So he goes to Eren's room.

* * *

><p>Ever since their return to the old castle, the military police had been sticking their noses into the scout regiment's business. Most people can just ignore or evade them, but for Eren, who was forced to give his recounting of the disaster and explain why he had transformed, he cannot completely hide from their scornful looks and pointed questions. Once they let him go, he practically runs back to his room, having been excused from training for the day.<p>

He expects to be alone once he gets there, not to find a certain albino sitting on his bed in the cold room. "Allen, what are you doing here?"

At the sound of his name, the teenager looks over his shoulder to see the room's owner looking at him with a mix of worry and curiosity, and he knows that the brunette deserves an explanation. "I punched an MP… I'm hiding from my brother for a while, because he's going to find out. I figured that he wouldn't immediately come to your room. Are you going to kick me out now?"

"No, I wouldn't do that," Eren replies and sits beside him. "But I am curious."

"About what?"

"What did the dumbass do to deserve the full extent of your wrath?"

Allen scowls, glaring down at the ground as if it had personally insulted him. "He talked about something he didn't really understand… He didn't know them. He doesn't get to decide if their deaths were worth it. That's why I can't stand civilians or the military police; they don't understand what we have to go through to ensure that our race continues… That we may one day finish off the titans."

"I would have punched him too… But I think I would have been executed. I don't think they'll do that to you."

"They aren't prepared to fight Levi to the death."

"He'd do the titans' work for them." They laugh then at the truth behind those words, the first time in days that they have felt any semblance of happiness, and they decide the to talk for a while, the consequences be damned if someone wants to kill them in a trade for the moment of peace.

* * *

><p>It's almost three o'clock when Captain Levi Ackerman is pulled from his meeting when he's informed that his brother has assaulted an officer earlier in the day. The first words out of his mouth cause Erwin to have to cover his mouth to keep from laughing at the utter disbelief on the police's faces: what did you do to antagonize him? After the situation is explained, barring the information of what was said to instigate the one-sided 'fight', Levi decides to track down his brother himself.<p>

Just as Allen predicted, the first place his brother looks is in his room, but he isn't there. Then he goes to his own room, hoping that the albino will be there, but to his annoyance, Allen's still missing. Eventually, he gives up and decides to ask Eren if he's seen him; to his surprise, that's where he finds the albino.

At first, his hand starts to move towards his hip as if he wasn't deprived of his gear, but then he realizes that his original perception had been flawed. His first glance earned him the sight of the two teenagers sleeping together on the bed, but he notices that they're both clothed and Eren lays on top of the sheets to further separate the two of them. A small, almost unrecognizable smile flits across his face before disappearing into a smooth mask, and Levi quietly orders the men to leave.

"I'm not waking him up… If you have a problem, you may take it up with me, preferably after I skin the idiot that antagonized my brother."


	6. Chapter 6

**Panda Master X: *laughs* He doesn't, sorry...**

**MaxAngelOfDeath: Yeah... I agree.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, this is the part from the summery, everyone!<strong>

**Love, Keta**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Could You Love Me?<p>

**_Most people are scared (are scared) _**

**_ When they look him in the eyes, all they see is fear (but) _**

**_ Let me make this clear (this clear) _**

**_ I want him near (him near) _**

**_ Most people can't sleep (can't sleep) _**

**_ Feeling he's out, on the streets (but) _**

**_ He is my creep (my creep)_**

**_-Monster (Dev)_**

After the 'incident', as Erwin called it as he told Allen how his brother nearly came unglued at the events of that day, the albino decides to stay with Eren most days, not that their schedules were ever that different. He'd been given permission to crash in the dungeon whenever he wanted to, and so, much of his free time, when Levi's busy, is given to the brunette teen. There are subtle hints from both of the boys about interest, but it isn't until the albino instigates a kiss that they're open about the feelings that had been forming.

So it isn't a complete surprise when Eren tells him that he's going to ask the smaller teen's brother for permission to date him.

At first, the whitette moves to hug him, sitting awkwardly on the bed, but after a moment, Allen laughs into the other's shoulder and asks, "how are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to walk right up to him and ask him, 'Captain, may I date your wonderful, psychotic, vicious brother?'" When the albino's chuckling increases, he smiles and kisses the hand held in his own. "Is that too much?"

"Well, I think he might be mad if you call me psycho to his face, but other than that… I think he'll kill you and then say that he'll let you have a shot from beyond the grave."

* * *

><p>When he's permitted entrance into the small man's room, the brunette decides to stay by the door as he tries to come up with an opener to the converstation. "Captain Levi... I've been thinking."<p>

Levi looks up from his paperwork to look at Eren, smirking slightly and internally chuckling. "That's dangerous."

"I know... I want to date your brother." The teenager casts his eyes to the ground and curls his fingers into his hands in an attempt to keep from running away from his inevitable demise, but when he doesn't die, his eyes open again to look at the other. "Captain Levi?"

"I suggest running, right now." The brunette growls lowly in his throat and stands up, face shaded by his hair. "Before I decide to kill you."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Eren shows up to breakfast with a black eye and several cuts littering his body. He steals Allen's tray from in front of him and jerks his head to the table where he normally sits with his friends and the other recruits, and the albino quickly follows, bidding Hanji a good day. Everyone stops talking for a few moments to say good morning. Allen doesn't mind though, because he's content just to listen and be included in a group of children around his age.<p>

When his brother comes in, Allen waves and Eren flinches as Levi stops by the table. "Remember what we talked about Yeager…"

"What did you talk about, big brother?" Allen asks, putting up an innocent front that no one in the cafeteria believes is real.

Yet, Levi smiles and acts like there's nothing wrong with the way his 'angel' is acting, but the albino knows that he knows that he's faking the sweetness. Levi knows him better than anyone else in the world, and, deciding to play into the fantasy that the teenager doesn't know about things that would make Erwin blush and hide his head, he says, "you don't need to know. I just told him that I'd give him to Hanji if he hurts you. What happens after that you don't need to know about."

"But-"

"You trust your big brother, don't you?"

Silver eyes light up then, and he chirps, "of course I do! But if you hurt Eren right now then I will run away and let myself get eaten." Levi's face falls, and the whitette looks at the floor before they both start to laugh, startling the others at the table.

"What's up with them?" Jean asks Armin, hoping that the blonde genius will have some insight.

"Not a clue…"

* * *

><p>That night, more of the idiots from the military police show up, just as Allen and Levi decide to spar with one another, using every dirty tactic that the latter had picked up in the years before Erwin took them in. The fighting, which is so different from what's employed in normal training, tells the MPs many things that they know they shouldn't talk about, but a recruit can't keep his mouth shut.<p>

"That's an Underground fighting style," Eren and the other scouts hear him say. "Why do they know that?"

"Because that's where they're from," an older man replies. "Their commander thought that they would be good for the military and pulled them out of the slums. I think they should have stayed."

"That's kind of harsh, isn't it sir?"

"No." He smirks as he talks, angering Eren with each word that leaves his mouth. "No one wanted to take care of them. No one wanted them. That's why they ended up in that hellhole… They should be grateful that they weren't sent to prison or beyond the walls…"

Levi, who had landed close enough to hear those words, gestures for his brother to 'miss' him and punch the man in the face. After his nose is broken, the MPs decide to leave the scouts to their own devises.


	7. Chapter 7

**Panda Master X: I understand, that's happened to me so many times.**

**MaxAngelOfDeath: *laughs***

* * *

><p><strong>I started a serious sex scene... I ran out of time... Sorry.<strong>

**Love, Keta**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: If I Asked You to Kill Me<p>

**_But I'm only human_**

**_ And I bleed when I fall down_**

**_ I'm only human_**

**_ And I crash and I break down_**

**_ Your words in my head, knives in my heart_**

**_ You build me up and then I fall apart_**

**_ 'Cause I'm only human_**

**_-Human (Christina Perri)_**

When Levi first enlisted in the military, Allen came to the conclusion that he would die if his brother never returned to him. It was a silly idea, he realizes now that he's older, but he was honestly sure that his life would end if he was left alone. He wouldn't have been truly alone; he would have had Hanji and Erwin if no one else.

But for the most part, Allen grew out of his childish notions and fears, and so, he was not prepared for the fear that grips him when he's informed by Eren that his brother had been injured in a fight with a sudden onslaught of Titans. It's then, as he walks out of the infirmary, his jaw set and gaze steely. "Time is fleeting, Eren… We could be dead tomorrow…" Silver eyes rove over the battered teenager beside him, and Allen leans over to press a soft kiss to his lips. "I don't want die a virgin… And I'd rather it be you."

The air in the dungeon is cold, dulling the fear that grows with each moment and each step they take down the stairs. The door is shut and latched behind them, and the bed looms in front of them. In a brief moment of courage, the albino leads them both over to it and lays down, his worried gaze meeting the others. "Are you scared too?" Allen asks Eren as he pulls the brunette over top of him.

"A bit," Eren admits. "But I know I shouldn't be. Hanji made sure we had everything we could possibly want or need."

The whitette nods and leans up to kiss the worry out of his boyfriend. "It'll be alright. I trust you…"

"What if I turn into a titan?"

"You shouldn't be afraid of that… I know you wouldn't purposely hurt me in that form, and I promise not to cause you too much pain." They share equal nervous smiles, before determination alights in their eyes; they're going to do this, and it'll work out the way it's supposed to.

* * *

><p>There's an uncertainty to their movements as Allen lays on his stomach, hips propped up to expose his pale backside, and Eren's fingers, slicked with perhaps a bit too much lube, probe the albino's entrance. Under the extended torture, his muscles give way to the shifter's will, and his pointer finger slides in against the resistance, drawing a sigh from his boyfriend. "Tell me if it hurts too much…" Despite his offer, no complaints, beyond the occasional hiss in pain, leave Allen's mouth, and before they realize it, the other is pushing in, getting a loud cry in return.<p>

Sheathed completely by the albino's virgin heat, Eren dick throbs, and he can barely keep from moving until the other scout nods his head. The natural curve to his cock lets it slide nicely across his sweet spot, and Allen cries out as the pace begins to move his body across the pillows, jostling his position on the bed until he begins to hold himself up all on his own. "Aah! E-eren!" His nails score the other's bed, almost making Eren lose his concentration, and he thanks God that those sharp nails weren't digging into his back.

The sensations are so much better than what their hands could afford them before, and they, having no experience, can just ride out the shocks of pleasure that come crashing down. Their vison washes out with white, and two loud cries echo off of the walls, too loudly, too obvious as to what they were doing.

* * *

><p>Silver eyes meet ocean green, and a low, dark laugh leaves Allen's mouth, startling the brunette. "What is it?"<p>

"My brother's going to kill you."

"Oh, that… I already knew…"

It's almost three days later when Captain Levi comes to, and the first thing he does is corner Eren in the stables. His new black eye is worn like a trophy that Allen presses gentle kisses to every day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Panda Master X: How true.**

**MaxAngelOfDeath: Technically, but it makes it more fun for me. *laughs* **

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry about the shortness of this, the final chapter, and to be honest, the epilogue isn't much of a doosey either. Sorry! but there's a scene between Titan!Eren and Allen! Yay...<strong>

**Love, Keta**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Titan in You, the Devil in Me<p>

**_Keep me dumb, keep me paralyzed_**

**_ Why try swimming? I'm drowning in fable_**

**_ You're not that saint that you externalize_**

**_ You're not anything at all_**

**_ (All I really want is something beautiful to say)_**

**_ It's all so playful when you demonize_**

**_ To spit out the hateful, you're willing and able_**

**_ Your words are weapons of the terrified_**

**_ You're nothing in my world_**

**_-Words as Weapons (Seether)_**

_"I know that you won't hurt me." His voice comes out as a whisper. "I trust you, Eren. Let me prove it…"_

When Allen told Eren that he would show him how much he trusts him, he never expected that the whitette would take him into the woods, shed his pants and tell the other, "titan form, now." Eren complies, not sure where this is going, and as he, a massive giant slowly lowers himself to sit, Allen climbs up onto his foot and says, "your tongue... As it is right now, would feel amazing... I trust you not to eat or crush me... So do it." His gaze holds desire so potent and fiery that it scorches with each moment it rests on his boyfriend; he means it, and he's going to get his way.

Surprise crosses Eren's face, minute without a pair of lips to part, but his titan picks Allen up anyway and brings him in front of his face. His massive maw opens, and his tongue, longer than a thousand year old tree could hope to be tall, flicks out to lap at his boyfriend's crotch. His tongue, hot against the curve of his stomach, flexes, pressing against his straining erection and soaking the albino's boxers with saliva. Allen's arms wrap around Eren's finger, squeezing tightly with every flick, and it keeps him grounded as the pleasure, tinged with the overall wrongness of their situation, threatens to make him do something stupid. As it turns out, stupidity wins this round.

Allen lets go of his hold just as the rogue titan's tongue moves away, and he tears his boxers in his haste to rid of them, shivering once his erection is completely bared to the open air. The tongue returns, this time running up through the cleft between his cheeks, and Eren practically purrs at the shivers it produces with the other teenager. On his next swipe, it lingers just a moment more on the albino's hole before continuing the path again. Eventually, he allows it to try and breach Allen's inner muscles, gaining a high-pitched squeal from the teenager as orgasm rushes though him, triggered by the sudden penetration.

* * *

><p>"You're an idiot…"<p>

Allen doesn't try to justify his idea then and instead curls tighter against the brunette, seeking out the residual heat from his transformation. "And you're really hot as a titan…"

"I bet you would be hotter." It was meant as a joke, but the albino really goes silent then, contemplating.

* * *

><p>"Zoe… I have a question."<p>

The brunette scientist looks up from the albino's skirt to look at him dead in the eye, her hands still smoothing out the shimmery material. "What kind of question?"

"About Titan Shifters…"

She smirks and goes back to what she's doing. "I know you want to be like Eren, but what if we discover a way to turn him into a normal human?"

"Then we'll change me back too… Wouldn't you turn me into a Shifter?"

"If I have the resources," she admits, relishing in the idea of turning the human she cares for just as much as her titans. "I'll turn you if I figure out a way, but only if it's safe!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Panda Master X: *laughs* And that's all very true!**

**MaxAngelOfDeath: So what? Is that a bad thing? *laughs***

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. This is it. Enjoy<strong>

**Love, Keta**

* * *

><p>Epilogue: I Give You My Heart and Soul<p>

In the ruins of Shiganshina, four humans ride on the shoulders of a titan, and for two of them, and the titan himself, it's an unexpected homecoming where the ghosts of the past are willing to cheer them on. The bodies of the fallen have long since decayed or been dragged off by animals, but the memories are still vivid in their minds. Their sadness is staved off by the chipper conversation the smallest scout is forcing upon them, and despite the parts of them that wish he would stop his attempts, they're grateful for the distraction. Even so, they don't really talk back, not that Eren can in his current form, until he brings up a topic that awakens old memories.

"I bet this was kind of cool… It must have been nice to have someplace permanent to stay."

Sympathy contorts Mikasa's face, and she wonders if Allen ever knew what it was like to have a home like she found with the Yeagers. "It is… I wish it was still standing. Don't you, Armin, Eren?"

The titan gives a small grumble of approval while his best friend replies, "I'm certain you would have liked it, Allen."

"Really?!"

Caught off guard by Allen's enthusiasm, Armin takes a few seconds to affirm, "really. The rules seemed a bit too idiotic at times, but as long as you didn't hold complete disdain of them, like Eren, they didn't put too much of a damper on things." The blond stops then to laugh when Eren lets out a noise of discontentment, an out of place sound coming from a massive creature that could easily squish them all. "But the castle is more fun in truth."

"But big brother's always trying to keep me out of the really fun stuff!"

Levi, who had been silent this whole time, finally speaks up then, his voice sharp and cold, sending shivers down the blonde's spine. "If you didn't find things that will most likely kill you fun, I wouldn't keep you from it. But you don't seem to think about your actions before leaping headfirst into them, just like Yeager." The last phrase is punctuated with a punch to Eren's neck that does little more than irritate the titan shifter.

* * *

><p>His hands shake as he removes the wrecked walls and floors of his old home to expose the basement where his father once worked. His memories, that had been steadily building strength since he and the others stepped foot into Shiganshina, bubble up with a ferocity that he stops for a moment to let out a small howl of grief. "It's alright," Allen whispers from his spot on the shifter's shoulder, and Eren sits him down to change back into a human.<p>

"I know... I know," he replies, grabbing the teenager's hand and leading him down the steps. They sift through the wreckage below, seeking out the knowledge that Hanji just couldn't figure out, and after twenty minutes, Eren finds it. "These are my father's notes, everything," Eren whispers, locking gazes with the albino's. "I guess Hanji should see these…"

* * *

><p>As Eren watches, with wide, surprised eyes, the titan stands, and he can see him for what he is. Long, white hair that sways down with soft curls, and vibrant, almost venomous, metallic eyes. His teeth are exposed by a lipless mouth, making his abnormally long canines look more like fangs, and his skin is so pale, it's almost translucent, offering peaks at his anatomy underneath.<p>

"Beautiful," Eren murmurs before transforming himself, slightly annoyed that he's shorter than the normally tiny teenager. Their lipless mouths collide, teeth clacking together, and Allen purrs, contentment swelling up in his chest.

Hanji comes out then with Levi, a wide smile on her face. "Isn't he beautiful, Levi?" Despite being ready for his anger, the brunette scientist is completely taken aback when her captain draws his swords. "Levi?"

"Hanji… I suggest you run."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, so I have an announcement. I'll be starting work on one of the most complex stories (involving and pretty much revolving around smut) I have ever written, and while I am working on this, do not expect many short stories or chapter fics to be released. I will still do Torturous Loves. Thank you, that's all.<em>**


End file.
